Miracle
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Salah satu fic untuk Challenge 24 Hour 10 Fic (3/10) / Kepercayaan adalah keajaiban paling nyata. / Mind to RnR? Thanks Before :)


_**Disclaimer : **_**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

_**Miracle © Kithara Blue **_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect.**_

**_Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura _**

**_Rated : T_**

**_._**

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san**_

_**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**_

_**~oo000oo~**_

**_Dedicated for __Savers Contest: Banjir TOMATCERI_**

**_DAN  
_**

_**Salah satu fic untuk Challenge 24 Hour 10 Fic **_

_**Miracle**_

_**(3/10)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ayo, Sasuke." Ajak Naruto.

**TAP..**

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya wanita lemah yang tidak bisa bersaing dengan kalian? Tsunade-sama melatih muridnya sebanding dengan Sannin lainnya," terang Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..." Panggil Naruto.

"Hampir selesai, aku telah menyimpan chakra yang diperlukan, sebentar lagi aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan. Aku juga bagian dari Team 7, dan murid dari seorang Sannin."

Sebuah senyum terpampang diwajah Naruto.

"Ayo Sakura, Sasuke!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat mengebu-gebu.

"Baik!" Seru Sakura.

"Yeah.." Sasuke menatap lawan dengan tatapan tajam, sepertinya dia serius berada di pihak Konoha dan akan menghabisi semua lawan yang menghadangnya.

"KITA TUNJUKAN KEKUATAN KITA!" Lantang Naruto kembali.

"Rasanya seperti nostalgia yah... Shikamaru." Ujar Ino melihat Team 7 yang sudah berkumpul lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Juugo. Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada yang pelan namun masih bisa tertangkap indera pendengaran Sasuke. _"Lihat saja kejutan yang ada." _Batin Sasuke menjawab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Waktu itu aku bersumpah. Berikutnya aku yang berada di depan! Kupikir suatu saat aku tidak akan mampu menggapai Sasuke dan Naruto, karena mereka terlalu hebat dan aku hanya bisa , aku Sakura Haruno adalah murid dari Godaime Hokage. Dan akan mewariskan kekuatan Sannin._

"Sekarang sudah terisi, dan aku bisa mengeluarkannya."

"SHANNAARO!" Sakura sekarang telah mampu mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Telah berhasil menitikan kekuatannya dalam satu titik selama tiga tahun. Dia telah mampu melakukan _Hyakugou No Jutsu_.

"Heh." Sasuke reflek tersenyum melihat gadis di timnya sudah berkembang pesat. Sungguh mengejutkan dari Sakura yang dulu hanya mampu mengejar dan berdiri dibelakangnya dan Naruto, sekarang dia mampu berdiri sendiri. Dia bukan Sakura Haruno yang dulu, dia sekarang lebih kuat dan sudah menepati janjinya.

"_Ternyata itu.. Kau sudah bisa membuktikan kau adalah gadis yang kuat, Sakura!" _Batin Sasuke bangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai menatap Sakura yang sedang berusaha menyembuhkan rekannya, Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang dia sejujurnya, Sakura?" Sai masih tidak bisa mempercayai Sasuke berada di pihak Konoha. Dia belum bisa menganggap Sasuke sabagai teman. Sai bukanlah orang mudah mempercayai keberadaan orang asing itu baik untuknya, apalagi untuk seorang Sasuke yang notabenenya pernah mencampakkan Konoha dan kepercayaan teman-temannya hanya untuk keegoisan membalas dendamnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke akhirnya kembali. Aku benar-benar senang dan aku mempercayainya."

"_Aku cukup bisa menilaimu, Sakura. Senyumanmu itu palsu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-SAKURA POV-**

Aku tidak tau harus mempercayai Sasuke atau tidak, Sai. Yang kurasakan sebenarnya sekarang adalah perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. Sasuke kembali setelah sekian lama dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Setelah sekian lama kami berusaha untuk menariknya kembali, dan sekarang dia kembali. Semua hal yang telah terjadi telah terbayar sekarang. Setelah perang ini aku hanya bisa berharap kebahagian yang sempurna.

Tapi tujuan Sasuke menjadi seorang Hokage adalah hal yang menggangguku sekarang. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Sasuke apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu sekarang? Apa kau sudah benar-benar berubah?

Aku hanya takut walaupun perang ini selesai nantinya kita tetap berada di tempat yang berbeda, berlawanan. Dan jarak kita akan menjauh. Dan apakah kau tidak mengerti perasaan Naruto? Impiannya? Persahabatan kita?

Sasuke, aku berharap kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Aku percaya kau bisa bangkit dari kegelapan yang membuatmu terpuruk. Aku yakin kau sudah menemukan cahayamu. Keajaiban akan merengkuhmu jika kau menginginkan untuk kembali.

Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku hingga membentuk senyuman. "Aku percaya dengan Sasuke, Sai!"

Kali ini aku tidak memberikan senyuman palsu seperti tadi. _"Aku percaya Sasuke telah berpaling dari keterpurukannya. Aku percaya dia telah menemukan cahaya."_

Sasuke perlahan menoleh kearahku membuatku terperanjat. Dia menatapku sepersekian detik hingga akhirnya aku melihat senyum tulus terpampang diwajahnya hingga akhirnya dia kembali fokus kelawan.

"_Yah, sekarang aku percaya Naruto dan Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan Perang ini. Aku yakin dan aku juga akan berusaha sekuat tenaga."_

Hei, Sasuke apakah kau sudah melihat aku sudah berubah. Aku tidak berdiri dibelakang kau dan Naruto lagi. Aku sudah mempunyai kekuatan untuk berdiri sendiri. Dan sekarang aku bisa membuktikan aku bukan gadis yang lemah lagi. Kau lihat kan, Sasuke-_kun?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-SASUKE POV—**

"_Aku percaya dengan Sasuke, Sai!"_

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, aku menatap Sakura dan senyuman tulusnya. Ya! Cukup hanya seseorang yang mempercaiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk aku seorang yang pernah mengkhianati desa.

"_Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini."_

Lihat Sakura, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Perang ini akan selesai dan aku pastikan hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Sudah cukup banyak yang tersakiti. Walaupun dengan ini kesalahanku masih belum bisa dimaafkan. Aku akan berusaha sedikit demi sedikit untuk menghapusnya. Tetaplah percaya padaku, Sakura.

Setelah ini aku juga akan berusaha terus menorehkan senyum diwajahmu. Dengan ini penyesalan yang telah kurasakan atas perbuatanku dulu akan terkikis mungkin tidak sepenuhnya, tapi untuk selanjutnya tidak ada penderitaan dan yang tersakiti lagi.

"_Hm.. aku tak mengerti kenapa orang yang sangat payah seperti dirimu dulu Sakura, sekarang telah menjadi cahayaku. Berkat kau dan Konoha, keajaiban ini muncul. Dan tidak akan kusia-siakan kesempatan ini."_

"Hei, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau terlihat senang dan bersemangat." Naruto menatapku yang masih tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, Akan kutunjukan sebuah kejutan setelah perang ini selesai." Kemudian aku bergerak maju menyerang lawan.

"_Sebuah kejutan untuk orang yang menciptakan keajaiban dihidupku. Sakura, setelah perang ini apakah kau bersedia bersamaku? Semoga saja perasaanmu masih seperti dulu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sepertinya menarik. Aku menunggu kejutan yang akan kau berikan ke Sakura, Sasuke. Dasar!" _Batin Naruto kemudian mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke untuk menyerang lawan.

Hanya sebuah keyakinan mampu menciptakan keajaiban untuk memulai kisah baru. Keyakinan yang memberikan cahaya keajaiban disaat keterpurukan dan kegelapan yang menguasai.

Tentang penderitaan yang akan terbayar setelah ini. Semuanya mempunyai cukup keadilan untuk dirasakan. Dan kepercayaan itulah yang menciptakan keajaiban.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berjalan pelan kearah jembatan. Sasuke yang tadi terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya perlahan melihat ke arah Sakura. Melihat sesosok perempuan yang pernah memberikan keajaiban dihidupnya.

"Hn.." sahut Sasuke.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sudah berada disamping Sasuke, melihat aliran air sungai dibawahnya yang begitu tenang. Angin berhembus ikut melambaikan jas dokter dan rambut _soft pink_ Sakura. Sasuke masih terpaku menatap Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke kemudian sadar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura tersenyum pahit, dia tau Sasuke akan pergi lagi, meninggalkannya. Mungkin dia hanya penggangu.

**Cklek.**

Sakura merasakan Sasuke memakaikan sesuatu ke lehernya. Di lihatnya kearah benda yang sekarang bertengger di lehernya. Kalung yang berhias liontin yang bergambar kelopak bunga Sakura. "Apakah perasaanmu masih seperti dulu, Sakura?" Sasuke membisikakan kata yang mampu memabukan Sakura tepat ditelinga Sakura. Ah.. seakan ada sayap yang akan menerbangkan Sakura ke langit. Ini seperti mimpi hingga kebahagiaannya sekarang tidak mampu dideskripsikan. Hanya anggukan membalas pertananyaan Sasuke yang diikut sebuah senyuman kecil dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**


End file.
